Ice of Elysium
by SuperAndor
Summary: Marauders Fanfic. I have added one additional Character. I don't own any of the rest. May differ from original Marauders story
1. Word of the author

Hey guys!

Long time no see :)

I know I've been absent for like months and I'm really sorry for that. I also apologize that I'm not going through with the other HP story or the Divergent fanfic. I just don't feel like it anymore.

I've been though a lot of stuff this year that got me really down and I just need this to relax and get on my feet again. Hope you like it.

Thank you for still reading my stuff!


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the train, looking out the window. It's not that you could see very far in this pouring rain but it distracts me from thinking too much. I was late at the train station because my father forgot he had to take me. It's not his fault though. He has been very distracted since my mother died of that terrible Muggle disease. I never thought she would get it, but even at St. Mungo's they couldn't help her.

It happened right after I got back home last year, a week after I returned from school she passed away. She had been sick throughout the year and had been in Muggle hospitals ever since. They let her go home when I did, so we had time to say goodbye.

The weeks that followed were the most painful, long and hard weeks I had ever had. My father nearly collapsed, he is barely holding is together. I asked if he wanted me to stay home this year but he insisted on me going back to Hogwarts.

The car I'm riding in is packed with first years. They don't pay attention to me, but I'm used to that and it kind of calms me. Nobody at school knows this yet, except of course for my best friends. They all came to my mother's funeral, except for Sirius. He apologized for that. His mother wouldn't let him go, because I'm halfblood.

After a while I see a blond head peaking in the car. It's Peter. I smile at him and he rips open de the door.  
"Here you are!" he squirms.  
"We were looking all over for you. Come on, everyone's waiting." He looks so enthusiastic that I can't not follow him. I push past the first years and excuse myself when I almost kick one in the head. Peter rattles all about his summer on the walk to the back of the train. When he pulls open one of the doors I hear familiar voices.  
"I found her!" Peter yells above all the noise and I stick my head around the door. Everyone is in here, Lily, James, Remus, Alice and Frank and of course Sirius. I have to pull my head back before anyone notices my red cheeks.

Lily grabs my arm and tugs me inside, putting me next to her so that I am facing Sirius. I am certain she does this on purpose, since she is the only one I ever told about my crush on him. Although she is still not sitting next to James, even though everyone knows they like each other. That bothers me.

Sirius leans over to me to apologize about his mother again and I cut him off, reassuring him that he doesn't have to worry about anything. His half-long black hair –his mother hates that- falls casually over his eyes but I see the lights in them anyway, and can't help but smile back at him.  
From the corner of my eye I notice Lily looking at me and I shoot her a destructive glance. She quickly looks away and smiles.

They rest of the train ride is over before we know it. I wave at Hagrid, who steers the first years into their boats and walk together with the rest of the group to the carriages. I get in with Frank, Alice and Remus and we babble about our upcoming classes. We are starting our sixth year at Hogwarts and we all have more classes than ever. Remus already looks tired but I can see why. The moon is almost full, it will be less than a week before it's time.

He never told me or Lily about his condition but it's not something you can easily hide from your best friends. When we started to suspect something we asked the other boys but naturally they said nothing. We confronted him himself and then he had to tell us. Neither of us were very shocked but then again, Lily parent's are Muggles and my father is a Muggle, so we never heard the bad stories about werewolves.

As soon as the carriage stops I sprint out and hook my arm through Lily's. We walk up to the castle and go straight to the Great Hall. We walk up to the Gryffindor table and I see a few familiar faces. I smile at them and they smile back at me. We sit down somewhere halfway and I see Sirius sitting next to me. I blush and Remus smiles knowingly from the other side of the table.

"Have you told Remus?" I whisper to Lily and she turns around, widest smile I've seen in a long time.  
"Why would I? It's not like it's not obvious!" she winks at me and turns back around to Alice. I curse under my breath and poke her in the back before I whisper again.  
"It's not like that is stopping you." She turns again, provoked this time, but I have already turned myself away and am now chatting with the rest, including Sirius.


End file.
